Dick Murdoch
| birth_place = Waxahachie, Texas | death_date = | death_place = Canyon, Texas | resides = | billed = Texas | trainer = Killer Karl Kox Bob Geigel Pat O'Connor | debut = 1965 | retired = }} Dick Murdoch (August 16, 1946 – June 15, 1996) was an American professional wrestler. Career A second-generation wrestler, the son of 1950s Texas wrestler Frankie Hill Murdoch, Dick Murdoch grew up with fellow second-generation wrestlers Dory Funk Jr. and Terry Funk, watching their fathers fight all around Texas Dick Murdoch started wrestling in 1965 as Ron Carson in a tag team with Don Carson. He soon started wrestling under his real name. In 1968, he formed a tag team that would continue throughout the early 1970s with Dusty Rhodes called "The Texas Outlaws". After splitting with Rhodes, he wrestled for Florida Championship Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance and Mid-South Wrestling. In 1984, he went to the World Wrestling Federation and formed a tag team with Adrian Adonis that captured the World Tag Team Titles. He left the WWF in 1985 after dropping the tag-team titles to the US Express and wrestled in Mid-South Wrestling briefly before turning up in the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions in 1986. He feuded with Ric Flair and attempted to win Flair's NWA World Title. In early 1987, Murdoch joined Ivan Koloff and Vladimir Petrov in their attempt to get Nikita Koloff and Dusty Rhodes. Murdoch, who at the time held the NWA U.S. Tag Team Championship with Ivan, injured Nikita's neck after a brain-buster suplex on the floor that summer, resulting in Murdoch being (kayfabe) suspended for 30 days and the team being stripped of the tag team titles. Afterwards Murdoch became a lone mercenary in WCW. He advertised being "for hire" and would attempt to injure other wrestlers for money. After Jim Cornette's mother put a $50,000 reward to anyone who could injure Dusty Rhodes, Murdoch briefly accepted Cornette as a manager to try to collect on the bounty. Murdoch left the NWA and wrestled in the World Wrestling Council before appearing in World Championship Wrestling as one half of the "Hardliners," or "Hardline Collection Agency," with Dick Slater in 1991. They feuded with Rick and Scott Steiner but could not win their titles. Murdoch was one of the entrants in the WWF Royal Rumble 1995. Murdoch was wrestling in the independents when he died of a heart attack on June 15, 1996 at the age of 49. In wrestling Finishing and signature moves *Brainbuster *Calf Branding Managers Championships and accomplishments *'Mid-South Wrestling' :*Mid-South North American Championship (2 times) :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Junkyard Dog *'National Wrestling Alliance' *'National' :*[[Mid-South North American Championship|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Tri-State version)]] (3 times) :*NWA United National Championship (1 time) :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ivan Koloff *'Regional' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Dusty Rhodes (1), Bob Sweetan (2), and Bob Brown (1) :*NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Dusty Rhodes (1) and Bobby Duncum (1) :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship(2 times) :*NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bobby Duncum :*[[NWA Detroit World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Chamionship (Detroit Version)]] (1 time) - with Dusty Rhodes :*[[NWA Mid-America World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America Version)]] (1 time) - with Don Carson *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year award in 1974. :*PWI ranked him # 96 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. He was also ranked twice in the best tag teams of the "PWI Years". :*PWI ranked him # 35 of the best 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Adrian Adonis. :*PWI ranked him # 45 of the best 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Masked Superstar. *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Television Championship (1 time) :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adrian Adonis External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Texas wrestlers Category:1946 births Category:1965 debuts Category:1996 deaths Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Houston Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:Male wrestlers